imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Leveling Up Guide
Here is a list of the monsters you should be fighting at a specific level. The stronger the monster you kill, themore experience points you get. Usually if you kill the same monster over and over again even if you level up, it would be very hard for you to go on. So I insist you kill harder monsters as you level up. Level 1-4: Kooii & Bramble Donguri: These are located right outside town, in either Woody-Weedy Forest or Woody-Wordy Forest depending on your faction. These monsters wont attack you unless you attack them first. Level 3-6: Leaf Boar and Angry Leaf Boar: These are at the southern (bottom) part of the Woody-Weedy Forest. They’re a lot faster and stronger than the Kooii, so be careful. Also, be sure to run away if you see Bulldozer, and definitely if you see Bulldozer's Brother. You may be able to kill Bulldozer Jr. They give a nice Canine Ring. Level 6-7: Flower Elemental: These are flower-like monsters who will not attack you unless you attack them. These monsters cant move around so you have the advantage of escaping them when your HP is low. Since they cannot move around, they cannot get closer to you so their attacks are range meaning the arent melee attackers. They also give you some pretty good drops like Old Feathers, Double Shot III, Wooden Staffs, Blunt Swords, and enchantment scrolls if you're lucky. Level 7-8: Swamp Mushrooms and Swamp Boars: Swamp Mushrooms are pretty fast, and give some pretty nice drops such as Vol. III Skill Books, and Small Treasure Boxes. They’re found at the northern part of Mushroom Marshland. Swamp Boars are a level higher than Swamp Mushrooms, and are located at the center of the Mushroom Marshland. Be warned- leveling from 7 to 8 is painstakingly slow. Level 8-10: Spiders: Swamp Spiders, Poisonous Spiders, White Spiders do lots of damage, but are pretty good for leveling from 8 to 9, and give some good drops for trading quests such as damaged pamphlets and old feathers. Level 9-11: Crabs: Red Crabs are good for leveling from 9 to 11. They give nice equips, but have low drop rates (I got level 12 Mittens). These don't attack you unless you attack them first. They also drop Pirate Coins, which can be traded in for EXP. Watch out for Woopas and Roopas (fish) when hunting these, as they will attack if you get too close. Level 10-12: Sandmen: Sandmen are good experience from level 11 to 12, and are a bit hard to fight when you are level 10. They drop Pirate Coins, and occasionally Mystic Stones and Red Coral. Level 13-15: Roopas and Woopas, Continent Bulldozers, & Crows: Roopa and Woopa are the hardest unnamed monsters on the beginner’s island (yes, the place you start of in is only a small portion of the world). These fish are hard, fast, and worst of all, can attack in huge groups (I got raped by around 15 at once). Continent Bulldozers are found in mainland, and so are Crows. Level 15-18: Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguris and Skeletons: Testing Woopa have good drops such as Wep and Armor enchant scroll class C and they are slow. Marsh Donguri drop donguri leaves which can make a hat. Skeletons are good to kill for Bone Armor and Pieces of bone to make armors and etc. (but if your a mage like I am, once you reach lvl 17 training in the lighthouse won't give you that much exp as the brooms in the pirate ship do.So I suggest you go in the pirate ship and teleport yourself up to the entrance so you wont get hurt. I'd also suggest you use firebolt but fireshock is ok too. I also hope you have light healing III and shield but if you use the teleporting trick you wont need lighthealing or shield.) (by the way brooms give you about .15 exp if your a lvl 17 mage, thats more exp than training woopas, marsh donguris, or skeletons) Level 18-20: Ghost, Magma, Snaketail Lizard, Beholder and Drunken Kooii: Majority of LH monsters have good drops. Kataru Mountain monsters have less drops and seem to be less likely to drop any enchants. But if you're Siras and don't prefer the risk of being pked Kataru Mountains is the place to be. Level 20-21: Depends on your willingness to grind. You can kill Mutant Gosumi if you have the time for 0.06% a kill and some time...(1667 kills from lvl 20 to 21) or if you dare, run up and around to the right (through the spiders that hurt) and kill Big Boar for ~0.12% a kill. You will need to have a scrolled up weapon for the Boars, or you'll miss a lot. The LightHouse 3rd Floor Dark Beholder gives ~0.11% a kill and are the easiest based on cost (time/difficulty) benefit...depending if Spectors show up and eat you for lunch. Imps are worth 0.13% but too much time to kill. There's spmething to be said about lunching on Drunken Kooii at 0.05% a kill (faster kills) and chillin'. Waste of time killing Beholder now since it's 0.01% a kill. Category:Lvl 20-23 Category:Lvl 20-23